Slamming Doors
by BishonenMarco
Summary: MarcoDylan. Chapter 6 is actually a continuation of Chapter 5. The end of a perfect date...
1. Locker Doors

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction... so bare with me...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything within it.  
  
Slamming Doors  
  
Chapter 1: Locker doors  
  
Marco stood by his locker peering down the hall, where he could see Jimmy, Spinner and Craig all laughing together. He looked down at his hockey jersey he decided to wear again. He wore it for the first time about a month ago, and last time he'd gotten quite a compliment from Dylan. Marco sighed, as he watched Spinner walk down the hall and keep walking after Craig and Jimmy stopped to say 'hi'.  
  
"So Del Rossi, you meeting us at The Dot after school?" Jimmy causally asked.  
  
"I-I ummmm I'll think about it, I might have something to do at home, ya' know?" Marco looked back into his locker, pretending to find a book. Craig laughed noticing Marco's failure with his pretend rummage through his books. Marco turned to face him, "what?"  
  
"C'mon Del Studly, we both know you've got nothing better to do. Spinner's bringing Paige; she'll whip him into line!" Craig made a whip noise and they all laughed. Marco was grateful to Paige; however, he felt that friends shouldn't be forced to be nice to each other. "Get over it, and come, we'll meet you there right after school." With that they walked away still laughing.  
  
Marco closed his locker and began walking down the hall, when Ellie met up with him. Marco and Ellie were best friends. She always was there, and was a true best friend. Marco often thought that Jimmy and Ellie should be couple, but only because they were so open and welcoming to him. He laughed at the thought.  
  
"Marco!" Ellie called walking behind Marco. "I found this really nice quote the other day. Thought you might want to hear it?" She said smiling, holding a piece of loose leaf paper.  
"Yeah, 'course!" He said looking at the paper and grinning.  
"It's a Sufi saying... Chinese er' something, anyway it says, 'Love the pitcher more and the water less.'" She said looking proud; obviously she felt a connection with the saying.  
"That's awesome El. Where'd you come across it?" he said making a notion to keep walking as they talked.  
"You're gunna' laugh but, it was on my Zen calendar while back." She giggled, and her red hair swayed in front of her right eye.  
Marco laughed at Ellie's giggles then said, "that's a really cute saying though, It makes you think, ya' know? I like it." He said with his signature smile.  
"Well" she said with a pause, "I thought you'd like it, that's why I brought it to school, I thought you'd want to put it in your locker or something, it kinda' reminded me of you." She handed him the paper. He took it with a smile.  
"Thanks." He said then they went into their respective classes.  
  
"Marco, less chit-chatting and more sitting" Mrs. Kwan said then returned to the attendance.  
"Y-Yes, Mrs. Kwan" he blushed then took his assigned seat between Paige and Hazel. How did I manage a seating arrangement, like that? He thought to himself. About mid-way through class Mrs. Kwan passed out worksheets, and left the room to talk to Mr. Armstrong about an assembly, that they were scheduled to have later that day. Paige turned to face Marco.  
"So, Marco," she said with her lip gloss almost reflecting light, "I heard you've been ignoring my brother." She said with a shameful glance.  
"W-Wha? No, 'course not, why would I do that?" He blushed at the mention of Dylan. Paige gave him a 'yeah right' face.  
"Please, Marco hun Dylan's my brother, we talk, okay? Now, I think you need to get off your high horse and apologize." She said with a smirk. Hazel giggled.  
"Paige, leave Marco alone." She continued giggling.  
"Eh, I-I didn't realize I was ignoring him, I've just I don't know had... things...to do..?" wait, he thought, this must mean Dylan's been talking about me! He blushed and smiled.  
"What's that smile for? Oh' you have such crush on my brother!" She said flashing her mascara eyes at Hazel then back at Marco. They giggled.  
"What? I-I just-"He was cut off by Paige.  
"Please Marco don't even pretend, I know these things!" She placed her manicured hand on Marco's arm. Marco blushed and looked down. Good thing Spinner's not in this class, Paige smiled at the mention.  
"That's great Ms. Michalchuk, but does your grade matter to you, good then I suggest you get busy." Mrs. Kwan walked back into the room.  
"Of course Mrs. Kwan," Paige said with a fake smile and a sarcastic tone.  
  
Later that day Marco walked to Jimmy's locker, hoping they could walk to the Dot together. He wasn't there though, so his next choice was Craig. As he walked up to Craig's locker, he stopped when he noticed that Craig had company. Ashley was yelling at him about something, and Marco wanted nothing to do with it, so he waited. It had been almost three weeks since the Ashley and Manny incident. And they call me Del Studly... He thought, laughing out loud.  
"I'm sorry Ash! C'mon!" Craig said with a pleading voice.  
"Don't call me Ash!" She said loudly and stormed off.  
  
"Ouch," Marco walked up to Craig. "Sorry, man." He patted Craig on the back, smiling a little.  
"Nah, whatever, she's never going to forgive me, I guess I don't really deserve her forgiveness anyway..." He trailed off a little when Manny walked down the hall with JT shortly behind. JT was trying to get her attention like usual. Craig felt kinda bad for him. "Uhh... Marco do something!" He said franticly, looking around from an escape.  
  
"Huh? What do you want me to do?" He said searching Craig's eyes. Quickly Marco pulled Craig into a hug. "It's OK, Craig she'll forgive you." He said obnoxiously loud. Thankfully, Manny walked right by not stopping even for a glance. Marco let go of Craig as soon as they'd successfully walked by. He laughed.  
"Well, I guess thanks, even though that was pretty awkward." Craig said looking down at the shorter Italian boy. Marco laughed as Craig blushed a little. Marco draped his arm around Craig.  
"Don't flatter yourself." Marco said playfully.  
  
"Awww isn't this adorable!" Spinner said as he turned from the corner of the hall. His sarcastic tone was annoying. Marco made an annoyed face, and Craig laughed as he shook Marco's arm off him.  
"Please, Spin." Marco said. Then they all laughed. Spinner was still obnoxious some times, but he was lightening up. They all waited by Jimmy's locker.  
  
"Ugh, Paige's coming? Didn't she ruin the last boy's night?" Jimmy said a little aggravated. A laugh came from down the hall. They all turned around to find Dylan and Paige walking down the hall together.  
"Well, I'm sorry Jimmy, but I'm coming, and so is Dylan." She came over to Spinner and hit him for allowing his friends talk about her like that.  
"Well if Paige is coming, then I'm inviting Hazel" Jimmy said as they all laughed at the poor abused Spinner.  
"Oh' great! I invited her to come anyway!" Paige said and took Spinner's arm as they all walked down the hall. Marco was silent, and a little nervous that Dylan was coming; he knew Paige was up to something.  
"Hey." Dylan said looking at a blushing Marco.  
"H-Hey!" Marco said with his girly charm.  
"So, how are you, haven't really talked to you since... awhile." He said being careful with his words.  
"Umm, yeah sorry, about that, I've been busy. Uhh, I'm okay, how are you?" Marco said trying to look casual and not completely nervous.  
"Good." He laughed as he saw Marco's jersey. Marco blushed, had he taken it too far to wear the shirt again? Or maybe there wasn't enough time between wearing it. Dylan realized Marco's blush and awkwardness. "So do you watch hockey, or was that just a backup shirt?" Dylan said glancing from Marco's glassy eyes to his Maple Leaf jersey.  
"Huh? Eh, no I like hockey!" He said panicking. He was red, and he knew it too. Every time Dylan was around. He didn't want Spinner to notice, though, he knew he would say something. However, Paige was here, so that was good. "Sorry..." He said looking down at his feet. They were outside the school now.  
"About what?" Dylan said pausing for a second, causing Marco to stop too.  
"Uhh... It's just-"He was cut off by Paige.  
"Would you two love birds pick it up a bit? I told Hazel to meet us there like twenty minutes ago, let's move it!" She turned back around whipping her hair in Spinner's face. Marco was redder then usual, and ran ahead of Dylan, up to Jimmy.  
  
Once they were at the Dot they got a table and sat down. Everyone had there food. Dylan had handed out tickets to his next game. Everyone was excited, but for Marco it brought back painful memories. Dylan and Jimmy noticed this and changed the subject. Marco's mind flashed with the memories, he could barely focus, and he felt a little dizzy.  
"Marco?" Hazel looked at Marco. He didn't answer.  
"Marco!?" Paige looked worried too.  
"Huh!? Uh s-sorry, just... sorry." Marco shook back into life. Everyone looked really worried, and Marco didn't know what to say. He was completely taken back that he could have dozed off just like that. He felt his back get hot. "Uh, so when's the game?" Everyone else was completely off that topic and was now talking about Craig's problems. They were silent when Marco asked such a question at such a time.  
"Umm, its tomorrow night." Dylan said with concern in his eyes.  
"Oh' great." He said with a convincing smile. He looked around at everyone's confused eyes. "What did I miss?"  
"Marco, your acting really strange, are you okay? You just kinda' dozed off there. Is something the matter...?" Hazel asked the burning question among the group.  
"No, why? I'm just tired I guess nothing to worry about." He laughed alone. "Anyway, are we going to see a movie or something tonight?" his sudden awareness seemed calm the tension among everyone. "I was thinking we could watch a Johnny Depp movie. I'm kinda in the mood to watch a comedy." He laughed.  
"Oh' my god, I love Johnny, we should so totally come to my house to watch Pirates of the Caribbean, or Benny and Joon, or What's eating Gilbert Grape?, or Chocalot, well that's not a comedy, but we could watch Blow or Edward Scissor hands, or..." She looked around as everyone laughed loudly at her knowledge of Johnny Depp. "What?" She laughed. "I like Johnny, so what?" They continued laughing.  
"I like him too Hazel, and Orlando?" Marco asked all of sudden his worries completely left him, and the tension in the group had decomposed. Dylan however, felt bad for bringing back memories like that to Marco. After Marco, Hazel, and Paige fawned over Johnny and Orlando, they left the Dot and headed to Jimmy' house to watch movies. His dad was out again, so he figured his house was most appropriate for so many people.  
Right before they were about to walk into Jimmy's house, Paige grabbed Marco by the arm. Everyone else walked in while Paige and Marco stood outside.  
"What's Paige doing?" Spinner said with a wink of anger.  
"She'll be in here in a second, calm your hormones Spinner." Hazel said with encores behind her.  
  
"Marco, we need to talk." Paige looked at Marco with and accusing tone. "Dylan likes you and you need to stop acting so totally exotic around him. I can tell you like him, your always bright red. Now Hazel and I have set this up, and we are gunna' get you two to hook up."  
"What!? Paige no! I can't I j-just... I'm not ready, I haven't even told my parents yet!" Marco said full of guilt and embarrassment for just admitting to his feelings for Dylan.  
"You didn't tell your parents?" Paige looked at him, with a whole new view upon the situation.  
"Well, I don't know the right time; my dad's a total homophobe, he'll freak, and my mom will most likely be disappointed..." His voice cracked a little, and he looked like he was going to cry.  
"Marco, I'm sure they won't, how could they, you are their son, and there is nothing they can do to change that, or the fact that you're gay. Sure my parents totally freaked when Dylan told them, but they're cool now. It all just takes time, hun. Don't gloat on it, and just tell them. Talk to Dylan, he'll probably be able to help you, I'm sure he wants too."  
"Yeah, you're right, but, Dylan, he's like brave, and I'm like... not. I'll end up looking like a whinny little girl, asking for help like that... no offense"  
"Marco, please. There is nothing wrong with asking for help. We are all your friends, and like, we're totally behind you one hundred percent," Marco looked hardly persuaded, "even Spinner. Now, c'mon. Let's go inside and we'll talk about it"  
"I don't want to talk about it in front of..." He stopped himself, "Dylan, and the guys."  
"Ugh!" Paige pulled on his arm and they walked in together.  
  
"There you guys are you took like forever!" Hazel said pretending to not know anything. "Come on, we're going to play truth or dare!"  
"Yay!" Paige let out a squeal.  
"Ugh..." Marco wasn't as enthusiastic. Paige pulled Marco over to couches where everyone was seated. She pushed Marco into the chair next to Dylan and she sat next to Spinner on the couch.  
Marco let out a, "eeek," as he landed on the chair. They all laughed, he was embarrassed.  
"Okay, Paige truth or dare?" Spinner asked looking at her with excitement.  
"No, I want to go first." She said much to Spinner's dismay. "Okay, ummmm..." she looked around pretending she didn't already know who she was going to ask, "Marco, hun truth or dare?" She smirked. Marco looked nervous, he knew what she was going to ask, and he dreaded it.  
"Uh..." He knew if he picked truth, she was gunna ask if he had a crush on Dylan. So, "Uh dare."  
"Good, okay. I dare you to..." she dragged on, and then looked very pleased with herself and she said, "Kiss someone in this room!" Spinner let out a 'eww' noise and Paige slapped him.  
"Uh, who?" He said with his adorable pretend confused face. The half smile and half what the hell are you talking about face.  
"Hummm, how about... Dylan!" She said with a, who else tone.  
"Paige." Dylan said with a warning glare.  
"Fine, I choose truth." Marco was a little upset with Dylan's reaction to the dare, he was kinda hoping he'd be excited.  
"Coward!" Craig yelled from the other couch. Spinner laughed, however he wasn't exactly looking forward to witnessing to guys kiss. (Shonen-ai! W00t!)  
"I-I, Fine!" Marco blushed, he didn't know what was worse, his coward- ness or kissing Dylan in front of everyone. Paige and Hazel squeaked with excitement. Dylan blushed and Marco felt stupid. I'm such a bastard! Now Dylan's going to hate me... or think I'm just a man-slut or something...Marco thought. He stood up and walked over to Dylan's chair. He looked at him and they both blushed. Spinner looked away with disgust, and Jimmy and Craig laughed. Marco leaned in to kiss him. They closed their eyes. Marco's lips touched his, and chills went down his spine. He was in another world. He blushed furiously. He pulled away as quickly as he had leaned in.  
"Woo! Yeah, Del Studly!" Jimmy laughed with his goofy smile.  
"Yay! Marco you're too cute!" Paige giggled.  
"Hey!" Spinner wasn't pleased, with the whole situation.  
  
Marco was about to sit back down when Dylan grabbed him by his blue and white jersey, and pulled him into another kiss. Everyone was silent, save for a few excited girls.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, Cliffhangers suck, I know. I hate them, but they're fun to write! Well this is my first fan fiction sooooo if it sucks... sorry. Please review; tell me if I should continue. - Thanks to everyone who read it!  
  
- sorry if I spelt her last name wrong. 


	2. Back doors

Hey. Thanks sooo much for the reviews! You guys really inspired me to keep writing! u thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Degrassi.  
  
Slamming Doors: Chapter 2  
  
Back Doors  
  
"Uh... uh..." Marco could barely speak as Dylan let go of his shirt. He was so embarrassed. Partly because Dylan was staring at him, and partly because he could hear Spinner making a nasty comment behind him. Marco had always had a crush on him, from the moment he met him at the beach, through his little volleyball lesson, and even after he told him to leave him alone. He wanted so bad to tell Dylan he liked him. But he wasn't prepared for the criticism back at school. He just couldn't take that. People like Jay, and Sean would always be on his back about things. He already had Spinner to worry about... let alone homophobic upperclassmen.  
The thought ran through Marco's head, to kiss Dylan again, to show him that he really liked him. The thought of telling his friends he had to go because he had to help his mom make dinner also ran through his mind. He didn't do either; instead he stood there like a complete moron, staring at Dylan's eyes, which at that moment seemed almost empty.  
Dylan was nervous. He felt bad about taking advantage of Marco just like that. It wasn't something he would normally do. However, he thought to himself, that when he was still closeted and not truly proud of what he was, he would've wanted someone to do that to him. It was weird, but he felt if he had help when he didn't know which way to turn, he might not have had so many sharp stops along the way. He longed for Marco to say something, or just for him to move. Time was suspended and he knew it was his fault. Would Marco ever look at him the same way, would he tell him to leave him alone again? Dylan was almost panicking. His self-doubt came to a stop when Paige decided it was time to step in.  
"Um... guys, that was juicy but can we get along with the game?" She said sarcastically. Marco was startled; he sat back down and folded his hands together in a nervous manner. His expression was blank as he stared at his fiddling fingers.  
"Marco I'm sorry, just caught up in the moment... ya' know?" Dylan said rather slowly. He swallowed hard, and looked patiently at the nervous Italian teen.  
"Oh' ha, yeah I know." Marco answered blushing and trying really hard to smile and hold back tears. Why am I almost crying? He thought to himself of how ridiculous he must look.  
"Anyway... Marco it's your turn to ask someone." Spinner said trying very hard to get the sappy love story moving without him in the room.  
  
It was Monday, the most painful day of the week. The day of the week when you have to slink out of bed earlier then the day before, and dread the next six hours of your life. For Marco it was even more painful. He had to suck up his pride and face Dylan. He knew he was going to have Paige on his back all day and Spinner giving him disgusted faces throughout the day. Dread.  
  
"Hi, Marco!" Ellie leaned against the locker next to Marco's. Her face lit up as she noticed a certain loose leaf piece of paper taped to the inside door of his locker.  
"Yeah, I told you I adored it. I think it's in a nice place, right above my mirror. So it's kinda' like, love the man in the mirror more and the mirror less." Marco glanced in his mirror and finished his tszujing. (1) Ellie laughed at his joke and poked her head in front of his mirror.  
"So, you never told me what happened at Jimmy's house," she said with a suspicious glare.  
"Oh' nothing big, except if you would call kissing Dylan nothing big," He smiled with his CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? face.  
"WHAT!?" She exasperated, "You just happened to forget to mention that!? Why didn't you call me? When, how? Oh' my friggin' god, you're kidding right!? Oh' my god, oh' my god!" She bounced up and down clutching her books and smirking.  
"Shush, El! Well we were playing truth or dare, right? Paige dares me to kiss Dyl, so I do, and as I get up to sit back down he so pulls me back down and kisses me for like ever! Of course this was all followed by an awkward lull in the room, but what ever! El, it was awesome, although I did spend most of the weekend worrying about it. I should have told you, sorry. But I mean telling someone really helps the grieving process! Just kidding," they both laughed. Marco couldn't believe how much better he felt after telling Ellie. She really was a great friend.  
"So totally pulls you down and kisses you like forever, huh?" Marco was speechless, who had heard him? He blushed madly, and turned around to find Dylan behind him, wearing his over-the-shoulder bag and an Abercrombie shirt with football written on it. He had his hair halfway tucked behind his ear, and the other half was almost covering his eyes. Marco blushed even more then he was when he saw Dylan. He was kind of hoping it would be Spinner that heard him however.  
"Urm... I-I-" He didn't know what to say. Dylan chuckled.  
"So you eat forth period, right? Maybe you could sit with me at lunch today. Bring Jimmy, or..." He looked at Ellie.  
"Ellie," she said smiling.  
"Ellie, nice to meet you," He said a little less enthusiastic then he'd hoped. He remembered Paige telling him about a girl named Ellie who had pretended to be Marco's girlfriend so he could stay closeted to his friends.  
"Uh, yeah I'd l-love to," Marco was stuttering horribly and felt so embarrassed.  
"Great!" Dylan said as he patted Marco's shoulder and smiled at Ellie. Then he casually walked down the busy hallway.  
"Wow, he's so cute Marco," she said trying to get him to realize she was still standing there.  
"Yeah... but I can't believe he heard what I said, how embarrassing was that!?" He said blushing then he slammed his locker door closed. Ellie laughed at him.  
Marco walked into his classroom. He had gym. Which he loathed, Spinner had stopped changing in the locker room because of him. Marco told him to stop, and he ended up changing in the bathroom. Spinner was happy with the situation; Marco dreaded changing in the boy's bathroom it always smelt revolting.  
As he walked into the gym, the guys were all playing basketball. He liked basketball season. He felt he really didn't stick out among the athletic people because a lot of people couldn't play that well. Jimmy always picked him to be on his team anyway too. That day, however, a ninth grade class had to join them. The girls had Dr. Sally visit them so the boys were left doing nothing. Mr. Armstrong decided to have them join his gym class; he also decided to pair up a tenth grader with an eleventh grader for trust falls. He said that the new partners would better there chance at trusting themselves in said activities.  
Marco was partnered with Sean Cameron, who was the same age, he'd just been held back a year.  
  
"You want to go first?" Marco asked Sean.  
"No." He said bluntly.  
"Okay..." Marco looked at him. He didn't know what to say... he didn't want to just fall and have Sean 'forget' what to do. Marco was somewhat afraid of Sean. He didn't really know him, but he did know that he hung out with Jay a lot.  
"Are your going to fall or just stand there like a shit head?" Sean said, looking at Marco with annoyance.  
"Urm, right," Marco turned around. "R-ready to fall."  
"Fall away." Sean said with a tint of sarcasm. Marco leaned back to fall. But then stuck his foot out behind him, he got himself so worked up at the thought that Sean was going to drop him that he didn't want to risk looking like a 'shit head'.  
"What the hell's your problem? I was going to catch you, you fag." Sean looked at him. Marco was so startled by what he'd just called him. Did he know? How? He hadn't told anyone... He doubted Spinner would tell a lower classmen, then again, he was friends with him...  
"Uh...uh... sorry, I'm just..."  
"Don't worry about." He all of a sudden changed from pissed to supportive, and it was freaking Marco out.  
  
After gym Marco told Jimmy what happened. Jimmy said he hadn't told anyone. Marco figured that Sean probably read it on the bathroom wall before it had been washed off. Jimmy told him not to think about it, saying Sean was an idiot anyway. Marco sighed.  
It was lunch time. Marco was so excited. He grabbed Ellie and together they looked around the lunch room to find Dylan's table.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Dylan appeared behind them. He had a talent of sneaking up on people Marco pondered.  
"Hey!" Marco said excitingly.  
"Come on, I'm sitting over there," he said pointing to the corner of the cafeteria. "Oh," he said noticing they didn't have their food yet. "I'll meet you over there." He smiled and walked off.  
They got their food and sat down at the table. Marco sat across from Dylan and Ellie next to him. Dylan had some friends sitting with him. He introduced them all to each other then they began to eat.  
"So, Marco you like fruit?" One of Dylan's twelfth grade friends sarcastically asked. The others laughed.  
"Shut up, man," Dylan said, kind of jokingly, but sort of serious.  
"Just kidding, chill Dyl!" They laughed on. After some more talk about hockey, and what it's like to be a senior Marco gave his little 'gotta jet' and Ellie and him left. Marco was a little embarrassed. Apparently, Dylan's friends were aware of Marco's sexual orientation, much to Marco's dismay. He wasn't sure he wanted so many people to know just yet. However, they were Dylan's friends, so they must be trustworthy he thought to himself.  
  
"Marco!"  
"Dylan? What are you-"Marco looked at Dylan quite confused.  
"I'm sorry about the guys, they're just kidding you know, they're really good guys. They're not going to tell anyone." It was as if Dylan could tell he was nervous about that. Marco smiled.  
"Oh' course not," he smiled.  
"Good. Okay, well I hope that wasn't too uncomfortable for you. The guys like you, they said you're like a mini-me, sadly. Just kissing."  
"What?"  
"Uh... just kidding? What's wrong?"  
"Oh' nothing I just coulda' swore you said... never mind. I uh gotta jet. I'll catch up to later." With that he jogged off. I'm loosing my mind! He thought to himself. He so wanted to just tell Dylan but he didn't know if the kiss was just a 'in the moment' thing. Man, I coulda' sworn he said 'just kissing'... He blushed at the thought.  
  
"Yo."  
"Wha, uh... hi," Marco turned around to see a bored looking Sean behind him. His hands were in his pockets and he had his head phones around his neck. "What's up?"  
"Dude, I know you're gay."  
"Huh, wha... I-I," Marco panicked.  
"Calm down dude. I'm only tellin' you I know because I want something from you." Sean's was still expressionless. What the hell was he talking about, Marco was nervous. Sean could tell and all of a sudden looked nervous too. "NO! Nothing like that, gross. No, I was wondering if you could hook me up with Ellie. You guys are friends, right?"  
"Huh, yeah..." He didn't like where this was going.  
"I won't tell anyone, I swear," he said raising his voice a little.  
"Does El even know who you are?" Marco said a little angry with his proposition.  
"Sure. Will you do it or not? Cause if ya don't-"  
"You'll what?! Tell the whole school? I don't care!" Marco was about to cry. He was done. He was tired. He didn't want to pretend to be something he wasn't any longer. This was it, he thought. Everyone's going to know. He could handle it. He had Dylan, Ellie, Jimmy and everyone. He remembered Paige's words, outside Jimmy's house. She was right. He could be brave... like Dylan. No one was going to put him down for being something he can't help being, no one, not Jay not Sean not Spinner. He all of a sudden felt inspired by his own courage. There was no escape now, there wasn't a back door.  
"Whoa, cool it Carson Kresseley. I'm not gunna spill your little secret, I just thought you could help me. I'm actually glad you didn't give into my blackmail, cause' if you did then I probably would've told Degrassi your secret." Marco was surprised. Jimmy was wrong, Sean's not that bad.  
"Wow, you took me by surprise kinda'. Well, then yeah... Yeah! I'll help you out. I'll talk to Ellie!" He felt so much better. However, all that encouraging talk he'd just had to himself all of a sudden felt really worthless. He was actually opening up to the fact that sooner or later everyone would know. "Actually... do something for me?"  
  
Authors Note: Darn, this one was kinda shorter... less dialogue I think. Sorry. Okay, also sorry for the lack of action between Marco and Dylan. Something will happen next chapter, I promise, I already know, and its gunna be INTENSE! Well hoped you enjoyed! u Please review with your thoughts, good or bad! u thanks for reading!  
  
1. Well, anyone who watches Queer Eye for the Straight Guy is most likely familiar with this word. Its definition by the Queer eyes is: putting the finishing touches on ones hair or clothes. 


	3. Open Doors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Degrassi  
  
Author's Note: Okay, third chapter Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is hopefully going to be the longest and most intense one yet... I spent all last night plotting how I was going to go about it. I was going to give it kind of...a heist... Italian job thing to it... but I didn't think I had the capability to do that... lol. Well enjoy!  
  
Slamming Doors  
  
Chapter 2: Open Doors  
  
"Okay, depends on what you want from me." Sean looked at Marco with suspicion. He was even more dumbfounded then Marco. He didn't know Marco to well, but from the outburst he'd just had, he didn't know what to expect. There was silence between them; the only thing to be heard was the noise coming from Sean's headphones.  
"Well... you kind of said you wouldn't tell... well I think I want you too."  
"What!?" Sean looked at Marco as though he just descended from the Heavens. "Look, dude, I'm serious, if you don't want to help me then don't, you don't have to go and be an ass about it."  
"Wha... no I'm serious too, I want everyone to know... I mean... they're going to know sooner er' later... right...?" He looked down.  
"Well... sure. Okay, but uhh... what do you want me to say... you want me to right Queer on your forehead?" He said smirking at his lame joke.  
"No, not particularly," Marco wasn't thrilled. He felt really stupid asking a complete stranger to tell the world his secret. However he'd convinced himself to stay strong, and hold tight. Dylan did it, so he could too. He was tired of hiding in his shadow, and tired of hiding behind Ellie. No more lies. "I was thinking... well you're in ninth grade, so you're familiar with that Toby kid. I heard he's good at hacking. Well there's a dance coming up..."  
  
"Hey, it's Marco, is Ellie home?" Marco said into his white cordless phone.  
"Yes, hold on a second." There was a muffled conversation going on, and then Ellie picked up the phone, still talking to her mom, however.  
"Hey, Marco! What's going on?" Ellie said in her cheerful tone.  
"Nothing really, I'm actually calling you on behalf of someone."  
"Anyone... I know?" Ellie heard someone else in the phone, and then she heard Marco tell someone to stop punching him.  
"Marco? Who's there?" Ellie felt somewhat Punk'd.  
"Uh... sorry. Okay, anyway, as I was saying. I wanted to know if had a crush on anyone... preferably someone from Degrassi." There was an argument going on between Marco and someone else that Ellie didn't recognize.  
"Why?" She asked slowly. What the hell was going on?"  
"Well you see I have someone here who has a huge- OUCH! Damnit!" She couldn't understand what was going on between the person in the foreground and background, but it was all rather confusing to Ellie.  
"Marco. What the hell is going on, and who is that with you?"  
"Ouch. Sorry. OKAY! Now shut the hell up!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"No, not you El-OUCH!" Marco heard a click, and then looked at the phone, which displayed a big 'disconnected' on it. "Ellie?"  
"What happened?" Sean asked Marco staring at the phone which was placed back on the hook.  
"You happened; she wasn't supposed to know you were here... now she's going to be pissed at me tomorrow." Marco was upset.  
"Chill. Anyway, work on it okay? I gotta go talk to Toby. You on the other hand should go shopping for wallpaper." Sean said looking around at Marco's dark purple striped walls. Marco blushed.  
  
It was the next day at school, and Marco was afraid Ellie was going to be ignoring him. They didn't normally fight. He walked up to her locker; she had her head in her locker as he came over.  
"El?" He peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing.  
"Huh?" she lifted up her head too fast and ended up hitting her head on the top shelf in her locker. "Ow... guh... what it is Marco?"  
"Are... you-"  
"FINE! What do you want?" She looked distracted and not pleased.  
"Sorry, about yesterday."  
"It's fine, but thanks to you I'm going insane trying to figure out just who was at your house yesterday." Ellie said. She looked a little more relaxed.  
"Oh' it was Sean Cameron, grade nine."  
"Huh?!" She looked really excited, much to her dismay.  
"Yeah he really likes you apparently. I told him I'd hook you to up, on one condition however."  
"One condition? Oh' Marco you didn't make him make-out with you did you?!" She said smiling.  
"How'd you know!? No, I asked him to make sexuality public." He said trying to put it in the most civilized manner. Ellie was silent. She looked at him with concern.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," Marco felt like he was going to cry again. He looked down at his navy blue sandals.  
"I'm proud of you Marco," Ellie pulled Marco into a hug.  
  
Later that day, Marco walked into Mrs. Kwan's classroom and took his seat between Hazel and Paige. He was just waiting to get plowed with questions by Paige.  
"You're still coming to Dylan's game right? It's this Saturday." Marco remembered when Dylan gave him the tickets. He had quite a break down.  
"Yeah, course' I'm coming." Marco smiled.  
"Good, oh' and there's a dance this Friday, your coming to that too aren't you?" Paige looked at him with enthusiasm.  
"Uh, Y-yeah," Marco looked at her, not quite sure what she was getting at.  
"Well Dylan's going too. Just thought you might want to know that. They are having another King and Queen contest. I'm so beating you Hazel. Spinner and I are totally going to win for sure this time." Hazel laughed at Paige.  
"We've been through this like twice now, Paige." Marco zoned out. He didn't particularly want to listen to Hazel and Paige cat-fight over the crown. He did however think about how he'd never be able to win it. Not even if he tried. He caught himself tearing.  
"Marco?" Paige looked at Marco, then at Hazel. They both realized what they'd just done. Paige changed the subject, and felt it was best to leave Marco alone.  
  
"Okay, I talked to nerd-boy today. He said he'd do it," Sean laughed briefly then continued, "under one condition."  
"Oh' really," Marco laughed too, "and that might be...?"  
"That I get he and Emma together," Toby had hit a soft spot on Sean. Marco heard from Jimmy how Sean and Emma used to date. He had also heard that they broke up many times.  
"Oh?" He searched Sean's face.  
"Yeah..." Sean looked almost sad, "Did you talk to Ellie?"  
"Yeah, but first, are you going to get them together?"  
"I'd try, but I doubt Emma would be interested, and I doubt she'd talk to me... but what ever, what did Ellie say?"  
"She said she'll meet you at the Dot after school. Anyway, I need Toby to do this for me, so please, would you figure out a way... maybe threaten him. I hear you're good at that." Marco looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"At the Dot, sweet!" They were on two different planets. Marco wondered if Sean had even heard the last part of his sentence. "And... well okay, I'll try."  
  
It was after lunch, and Marco had sat with Dylan again. He had a better time this time however, because his friends weren't as tense around him. Marco was heading back to his locker when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Dylan was successful in sneaking up on him once again.  
"Hey," Marco looked at him. Blushing, like usual.  
"Hey, Marco, can I talk to you... in private?" Dylan blushed slightly.  
"Uh... S-sure!" Marco was so excited he felt he answered Dylan way too quickly. Dylan chuckled.  
"Cool. Meet me outside at... four? Practice." He said answering Marco's expression.  
"Okay, cool!" Marco was so excited. What does he want to tell me? Marco was glowing.  
  
"Marco, are you walking home with us?" Jimmy put his elbow against the lockers nearest him.  
"Uh, yeah... actually, no I can't. I'm meeting Dylan after school.  
"Oh' are you really hott-stuff? Well then I guess I'll see tomorrow, Del Studly," he walked off laughing.  
  
"Hey Marci," Spinner arrived at his locker literally right after Jimmy walked away.  
"Hey Gavin," Marco replied to Spinner.  
"Anyway," Spinner looked like he'd rather be in the principal's office. "I was talking to Sean. Is it true? Are you seriously going to do that? Paige'll be mad, she wanted to win."  
"Sorry man, but I've gotta. Go big or go home, right?" Marco said proudly.  
"Sure, whatever," Spinner walked off, with a truly sincere face.  
  
It was almost four. Marco sat on the stairs in front of Degrassi. He bided his time by doing his homework. He was so nervous though, that he couldn't do his reading. He raced through his calculus homework, it looked more like scribble then usual.  
"Marco! Hey!" Dylan walked over to him. He was all sweaty from practice. He was wearing gym shorts and the blue and yellow Degrassi short- sleeved shirt.  
"Hey," Marco said his eyes were immediately drawn to the tiny bit of stomach showing on Dylan. He blushed and looked away. Dylan laughed, obviously realizing what Marco was looking at.  
"So I asked to talk to you, because there's something I wanted to ask you." Dylan tried to get Marco to look at his face.  
"Uh, yeah, well ask away."  
"Well, okay, cool. I know we've kinda just started hanging out, and I know you were kinda' uncomfortable at Jimmy's house the other day... but I was wondering, if... well you want to go to the dance with me this Friday." Dylan had his half smile half worried look plastered on his face.  
"YEAH! I mean... yeah I'd love too," Marco thought to himself about how he seriously needed to think before he spoke. Dylan laughed and looked really relieved.  
"Great. I'll pick you up right before the dance."  
"Great! Uh, no wait," Marco thought about it, "actually there's something I wanted to tell you." Dylan looked upset.  
"Oh'?"  
"Nothing... bad... but I kinda well I was planning on asking you to go with me. I was also planning on registering us in for the king and... queen contest..." Marco blushed, as he imagined Dylan wearing a princess crown.  
"You were going to submit us in... the contest?" Dylan looked at Marco with what Marco thought was disgust.  
"Well... if you don't... I'm sorry," Marco blushed and looked down at his hands.  
"No, no its not, no I just... if we win, everyone will, well I'm not saying we'll win, but you know," Dylan didn't know if Marco had actually thought it over.  
"Actually, I have another confession. Toby... the smart ninth grader... you know the one that was like bulimic, well he rigged the contest, so we'd win." Marco said, hearing it from himself made it kind of sound dirty.  
"Oh' did he now," Dylan laughed, he looked like he was on the verge of tears, he was laughing so hard. "Marco, its... kind of a King and Queen thing, I don't see either of us wearing a bra if you know what I mean." He said between laughs.  
"Well, I know, but I want everyone to know... that I'm gay, I'm ready... I hope."  
"Well if this is what you want to do, then I'm all more it. However you better make sure someone buys two king crowns, unless you want to be a princess." Dylan stopped laughing. "What all of sudden gave you a burst of courage?" Dylan looked at Marco. He was expecting him to say it was Ellie, or his parents. "Did you tell your parents?"  
"No... I haven't. The thing... person rather that inspired me to come out to the school... was... well... you, Dylan." Marco looked up from his hands. He was blushing. He was so surprised at what he'd just said. He had no idea he could be so open.  
"Oh?" Dylan blushed a little.  
"Yeah, I mean you're so open with your friends, and they're so... okay with it, I mean I know you said it'll be tough at first, but I think I can make it through."  
"I think you can too, Marco. I'm proud of you." That was the second time that day he heard someone say that to him, but it never sounded better. Dylan leaned in closer to Marco and kissed him on the lips. Marco leaned forward, excepting the kiss. He closed his eyes, and fell back to the world he landed in at Jimmy's. Dylan pulled away after awhile and smiled. Marco smiled back.  
  
The rest of the week went by fast. Marco and Dylan ate together every day at lunch. Paige was too busy fighting with Hazel and preparing Spinner to realize the action going on between Marco and Dylan. Ellie and Sean had got together at the Dot that day, as Sean explained it, 'they hit it off,' and were now going to the dance together. Marco was happy that Ellie got a boyfriend. He still felt bad about using her the way he had. Marco was at his house. He was preparing himself for the dance. He spent about an hour in front of the mirror. He was wearing a very nice pair of khakis, with a long sleeved navy shirt, with a t-shirt over it. He pulled the collar out from under the shirt and wore a cute little tie. He was very color coordinated and he was debating on the navy hat, and sunglasses.  
  
"Marco, sweetie," Marco's mom walked into his room.  
"Hi, Ma," Marco didn't look up from tszujing his hair.  
"Could you turn around, I want to talk to you."  
"Uh, sure, what's up?" Marco continued with his hair as he spiraled around.  
"Um, who are you going to the dance with?" She said looking almost afraid.  
"Oh' I'm just going with some friends."  
"No Ellie?"  
"No, we broke up... remember?"  
"Right. Honey... is there anything you want to tell me?" She looked at him with glazed expressionless eyes.  
"Uh, no I don't think so, is something the matter... Ma?"  
"Marco, I haven't seen you with a girl in awhile."  
"W-well you know how it is..." Marco was nervous.  
"Sure... Marco I think you know where I am going. Are you SURE there isn't anything you want to tell me?" Marco was really nervous now; he swallowed really hard and looked at his mom with tears in his eyes.  
"Y-yes," he stuttered, and began to weep.  
"Marco honey, why don't you tell me these things you know I am always proud of you. Oh' sweetheart." She hugged him, and patted his head.  
  
There was a 'beep' from the street. Marco glanced at the clock. It was Dylan.  
"That's my ride."  
"Okay, have fun..." She said as cheerfully as she could.  
"Mom, I'm sorry. I love you... I'm just so... overwhelmed. I promise when I get back... I'll talk to you about it."  
"Its okay, we've known for awhile, I'm just upset you haven't told me." This was weird Marco thought. He was expecting tears and screaming. Now that he thought about it, his dad was acting kind of strange; he was just so self-absorbed that he hadn't considered the possibilities. Marco and his mom talked awhile longer then he tszujed his hair one last time, and wiped his tears, then ran out to a rather cool looking convertible car. 'Magnificent' was the word that came to mind when Marco saw Dylan leaning against the right side of his car, with the passenger seat's car door open.  
  
"Hey, Marco." Dylan was wearing navy pants, and a button-down light blue striped shirt with a navy blue tie. Which was tied poorly, and the first button of his shirt was unbuttoned.  
"Hi. Y-you look great!" Marco said smiling from ear to ear. He got into the car and saw his mom in the doorway, smiling too. Marco felt like a weight had been lifted. He knew the worst was about to come, but at least he wasn't in hiding anymore. It was as if he was a caged animal and was now returned to the wild. However the wild was exactly what it was, and now he had to adapt.  
"You look awesome too, now 'let's jet!'" Dylan said mocking Marco playfully. They laughed. When they got to the school, people were huddled around each other. Paige was with Spinner, Hazel, and Jimmy; they were obviously feuding over something. Marco saw Sean and Ellie, they were laughing. When Sean saw Marco he winked at him. Marco smiled, he was glad Sean ended up being a pretty cool guy.  
"Well here goes nothing," Marco sighed. Dylan opened the door for him and grabbed his hand. They walked up to Paige and everyone.  
"Oh' my god, you two look adorable!" Paige looked ecstatic.  
"I know," Dylan smiled at Marco, they laughed.  
  
They all walked in to together. It was a fun-filled night. There was great food. All donated by the Dot, most likely due to the fact that fifty percent of their costumers attended Degrassi. Marco saw Toby and Emma dancing, he couldn't believe his eyes. Hopefully she wasn't being paid, Marco thought. Sean and Ellie were talking to Chris, who was the DJ, trying to get him to play a burned CD Sean had made. Marco laughed, they were too cute. Jimmy and Hazel were having a dance off against Paige and Spinner. Marco thought that was funny, remembering how they were both going to loose, like last time, and to him too. He remembered the time they had the break-dancing competition. This, however, was much more serious. Marco was nervous.  
"What are you so worried about?" Dylan put his hand on Marco's shoulder. "You're going to be fine." He smiled at him.  
"Right! No worries!" Marco wasn't convinced.  
"You want to dance?" Dylan wanted to loosen Marco up. He knew how hard this was going to be for him, and he was going to do all he could to help him. He didn't want him to have any regrets.  
"Y-yeah."  
They went on the dance floor, and danced to a slow song. They were in the corner, but word of them dancing together spread quickly. Paige, Spinner, Hazel, Jimmy, Ellie, and Sean all danced around them, to keep the commotion down.  
Marco leaned his forehead on Dylan's shoulder. He gripped the back of Dylan's shirt. He closed his and eyes, as Dylan lead in the dance. He smiled. Dylan's cheek was against Marco's head, Dylan slide his hand up to Marco's hair. He stroked his hair. Marco flinched at the touch, but felt like he was floating. They danced, and for Marco it seemed like time had stopped again, but in a good way this time. They both closed their eyes and just glided on the dance floor. Marco was happy, truly happy. He felt this way a lot since he began to see Dylan more. His worries and fears completely left him for that moment. He never wanted to stop dancing. He never wanted to go back to hiding; he wanted to remain in Dylan's arms forever. That wasn't possible; he would have to return to the coldness of the real world. He would face the effects of his actions, but with a smile on his face.  
No one else in that room was as happy as he was. He was completely oblivious to the world around him and was just deep in thought and feeling. He let go of his clenched fist, and just relaxed. He almost leapt when the loud speaker came on, declaring that the winners of the contest were to be announced. He got butterflies, and all of a sudden awoke from his deep thoughts. He swallowed, and he broke apart from Dylan. They looked at each other.  
"And the winners are...  
  
Authors Note: Cliffhanger. Woo... I'll update soon I promise, it's kinda a habit now. So, thanks to all that read. Please review. Hope you enjoyed! - 


	4. Forbidden Doors

Author's Note: Okay, I've thought this through... I hope... I was thinking of re-doing this chapter in like 3 points of view. I haven't decided yet. Well I'm playing this by ear, so Hope you like it. THE SUSPENSE! (JK...)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi... der...  
  
Slamming Doors: Chapter Four  
  
Forbidden Doors  
  
...Ten Minutes Before the announcement of the winners, for the King and Queen dance contest...  
  
"Please put your votes in this box," Toby was running the booth, where the Degrassi students could vote for who they thought would make the perfect couple. The perfect couple of the month, or even moment because break ups were too common at Degrassi. Or at least that was Toby's opinion on it. Little did the students of Degrassi know was that their votes wouldn't be cast at all. Toby would give a completely different box to the person who would pull the winner. He was being paid heavily of course. JT too, he wrote out all the votes that had a category none of the others had. That category was, with a little box next, 'Marco Del Rossi (tenth grade) and Dylan Mickalchuk (twelfth grade)'.  
  
"Toby, bring the box to Radditch, he's pulling the winner in five minutes," JT whispered to Toby.  
"Okay, that's the right one right?" Toby looked at the box JT held in his hands.  
"Yeah! I'm not stupid. It's not like I would go and switch the boxes. That's would just be evil," JT laughed mechanically.  
  
Toby handed the box to Radditch.  
  
"And the winners are..."  
  
Marco squeezed Dylan's hand. He was nervous, really nervous. He was nervous because not only would he be opening up to everyone, but the commotion he was about to cause would be huge. He was also nervous that Toby and JT might not have filled their end of the bargain. He listened to the rustling of the papers as Radditch dug his hand into the box, and held the suspension. He sang the lottery song into the microphone then pulled out a vote. He unraveled it, "Marco Del Rossi of tenth grade and Dylan Mickealchuk... of... twelfth grade..." He looked around for back up, and blushed as the crowd laughed. Mrs. Kwan walked up to Radditch and whispered something to him. They looked like they were fighting over something. Marco clenched his teeth and his fists, much to Dylan's dismay. He began to walk up to the stage, holding Dylan's hand. People cleared the way, most of them laughing and pointing. It was like walking through hell. Everyone's face was a devil, trying to push them down, telling them they were stupid. They grew horns and tails; they had fangs that craved blood, and claws that scratched at them. Marco looked at them like they were no longer human... just like they were looking at him. He closed his eyes tightly, holding back tears. He could hear his friends yelling at the people who were pushing him and Dylan.  
  
"Um... well come our, King... and?" Radditch looked around at the staff and the rioting crowd. "King, I guess. No comments from the peanut gallery please, we are a school of dignity and-and are for the rights of all people." He was at a loss of words; he stopped as he felt he wasn't making matters any better.  
They were at the stage now. Dylan got up and grabbed the microphone from Radditch and the crown from Kwan. He spoke into the microphone.  
"Wooo! Yeah, Degrassi thanks for voting for me and Marco! Wooo!" He waved hand in the air, and put his arm over Marco's shoulder. Mrs. Kwan placed another king crown on Marco's head, Marco couldn't help but notice that this one happened to be smaller then Dylan's. The crowd still moaned and boo-ed at them. Marco blushed and a tear fell from his face. This was what he wanted, and now he had it. He looked up at Dylan, who was so comfortable in his own skin, he smiled and waved. Like he was truly touched and blessed, with such an honor. Why couldn't Marco do that? He was going to be like Dylan, he was going to be proud.  
  
He grabbed the microphone from Dylan.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks Degrassi, you're awesome!" Marco and Dylan looked at each other. They stared at each other for awhile. The music and ranting behind him, stopped in Marco's mind. Dylan put his hand on Marco's cheek and pulled him into a kiss, in front of the whole school. Marco was gay in more then one way. He jumped onto Dylan with his arms around his neck, and his legs wrapped around his waist. They continued to kiss, and then Marco pulled away with the microphone still in his hand. "Thank you, thank you very much!" He screamed into the microphone as he put up an arm in the air. Dylan walked off the stage with Marco still on him. They smiled at each other, and at the booing. Marco didn't care anymore. He was proud of what he was and now himself. He was like Dylan. Dylan... his idol... and his inspiration... and just over all someone he wanted to be with.  
  
"Wow, Marco you're just asking for it aren't you." Spinner walked up to them with Paige clutching his arm.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Marco smiled, he couldn't stop.  
"You two make the cutest couple!" Paige smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek.  
"Yeah, we do, don't we." Dylan, now free of a clinging Marco, put his arm around Marco's shoulder. They laughed together.  
  
The rest of the dance was awkward for most of the people there. Barely anyone danced, when Marco and Dylan took the floor. People were gossiping like crazy. Marco and Dylan didn't get a moment of silence from anyone. However it was the way it was going to be and Marco knew he could handle it.  
  
"Wow that was a cherry-coated dance now wasn't it?" Dylan was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove Marco home.  
"Sure was... Sorry I was kinda'... out there I guess you could say..." Marco trailed off. He looked at Dylan for a replay, with a cloudy look in his eyes. He couldn't really see Dylan very well, but he could see his gorgeous smile.  
"Marco, you were cute tonight." Dylan glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Marco blushed.  
"Well I guess that makes two of us, h-huh?" Marco said bravely. He smiled at him. Dylan laughed.  
They pulled up to Marco's house. "I had a great time Marco, and you did great."  
"Thanks... well... maybe we could talk this weekend?" Marco said nervously. He'd spent the entire dance with Dylan, and he still blushed and stuttered every time he talked to him.  
"Yeah, of course. See ya' later Marco, and uh... good luck, huh?" He said nodding towards Marco's house.  
"Yeah... well-," He was cut off by Dylan's hand. He pulled Marco over to him a little and they kissed. Marco smiled through it. He was in that same place again. It really, truly was an alternate universe, except for Dylan of course. Marco got out of the car holding his crown close to his chest.  
  
"How was the dance?" Marco walked into his house, waving to Dylan, who then drove away. His mom was sitting on the couch with his dad when he walked in.  
"Oh' it was great mom! Look," he pulled out a picture of him and Dylan accepting their crowns on the stage. Marco blushed and smiled broadly as his mom took it from him. His mom looked at it and gave a nervous smile. Marco's heart dropped. What was he expecting, a hug and a congratulation? Marco adapted his mom's smile and looked at her.  
"Marco... uh... that's great sweetie," She handed the picture back to him. His dad took notice of him, and his crown.  
"Oh' Marco who was the lucky girl, huh?" He winked at Marco.  
"U-Uh..." Marco had kind of suspected his mom to of told him. You know spare him the pain... but no. He looked at his mom, hoping she would cut in, and share the burden.  
"Marco, why don't you retire to your room?" Marco looked at her, suddenly feeling the horror she was about to endure for him.  
"Er... sure," Marco walked up to his room. He placed the picture on his mirror, and then stopped. He was going to wait for his father's response, before putting that picture there. He put his crown around the doorknob of his closet. Then picked it up and smiled and placed it on his bed post instead. He sat on his bed and sighed loudly. He fiddled with the picture and stared at the crown. He placed the picture under his pillow. He then got up to get changed into his red-plaid pajamas, when he heard yelling from downstairs. He sighed as he pulled off his shirt.  
"Stop it, Marco's your son, and I won't let you talk about him like that..." Marco could hear his mom scream at him and then slowly turn her ranting to a soft whisper. Marco went to the top of the stairs still half naked. He sat on the top step and put his head between his knees as he listened.  
"How long has he been walking around like this?" His dad said angrily.  
"Does it matter? I want you to go tell Marco that you love him no matter what, because you do, and because he needs hear that." His mom said calmly.  
"Damnit! I can't believe this shit, Marco's is my boy and no child of mine is going to be a queer. I won't have that kind of humiliation!"  
"Excuse me!? That's it!" Marco's mom stormed out of the room and into the kitchen. Marco cried silently. He knew what would happen, he'd thought about it everyday for the past months. He'd dreamt about it, he'd replayed it in his mind over and over again. However, he never thought it would go into effect, the realization had struck him and all too fast. He covered his face with his hands, and wept loudly, then stopped himself as he heard his dad head toward the stairs. He looked through his fingers to see his dad at the bottom of the stairs. He gasped at his dad's expression.  
Marco's dad had realized that Marco had heard what he'd said.  
"Where's the damn picture?" His dad wasn't even fazed by Marco's tears.  
"U-Uh... it's in m-my room... why?" As if I need to ask, he thought to himself.  
"Bring it here." Marco stood up and stumbled to his room. Carefully lifted the pillow and pulled out the wanted item. He glared at it and then he sighed as a tear fell on Dylan's face. He wiped it and held it to his chest as if he wasn't going to see it again. He then walked toward the stairs. He paused as the top to see his father standing impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. Marco walked down the stairs. He gripped the wooden railing and stared down at the tan carpeting on the stairs. He held the picture by his side. His hands were sweating, and his face was damp. The walk down the stairs felt like he was falling from a plane. Each step meaning another moment had gone by, and he was only closer to his fate. Thoughts raced through his mind. He pictured Craig in his mind and how his dad had treated him. He pictured Craig ripping down the decorations at the dance awhile ago.  
He pictured Paige, when she was soaked in Ashley's drink, when she'd suggested to Ashley that her dad was gay. He pictured Jimmy running toward him as he sat on the cop car. He pictured Dylan's crooked smile and blue eyes. He closed his eyes briefly as he stood two steps above his father. He slowly and regretfully handed the sacred item to his father. His father ripped it out of his hands.  
"You know what boy? I planned on ripping this picture in half right in front of your face, here and now. But watching you pathetically walk down these here stairs worked enough for me. This boy in this picture," his dad pointed at Marco, "is my son, no matter what. However, I am not pleased with him, because he's not what I suspected. Although, he's my boy and I wouldn't trade him for all the boats in the sea." He forcefully handed the picture back to Marco. Marco smiled, and tears still streamed from his eyes.  
"Now, that I've said that, I want you to know, that this doesn't mean things between us will remain the same. I accept what you've so rudely pulled to my attention, however, I don't like it. Know that, that boy," he said referring to Dylan, "isn't to talk to me. Go to your room now, Marco..." He called me Marco... that was enough... I'm okay... really okay... I'm not just 'boy', but Marco. He knows I'm Marco, Marco, his son. I'm really okay, I made it through this chapter, and I still have this picture. Marco smiled to himself.  
When he got to his room he placed the picture on his mirror. He wiped the fingerprints from it and smiled at it. He put his pajama shirt on and grinned at his accomplishments.  
  
The night swam by quickly after that. Marco slept soundly, but was abruptly awoken by a knocking on his bedroom door. He was started.  
"Marco," his mom walked into his room, "you have a visitor." Marco jumped out of bed. He walked over to his window and saw the Mickalchuk's van in to street. Marco gasped. He turned to face his mom, but she had already left. Marco looked at his clock. It was already two in to afternoon! He picked up his cell phone and found that he had five missed calls, three from Jimmy, one from Paige, and one from Ellie. He ran over to his dresser and pulled out his jeans, then his black long-sleeved shirt, and a blue short-sleeved shirt to go over it. He changed then ran over to his mirror and paused at the picture in his mirror. The events of the night before flashed before his eyes. He smiled then resumed on his tszujing. He got up and ran toward his door, then ran into the bathroom. As he was about to run down the stairs he ran back into his room to fix his hair one last time.  
"Jeez take long, princess?" Spinner stood in his front doorway. Marco looked disappointed; he'd hoped Dylan would be there. "Don't look so excited! My god, c'mon were going to Dylan's game, get your ticket." Oh' my god! How could I forget!? Marco ran back to his room and got his ticket.  
Spinner and Marco walked to the car. "So Marco, how did the rents react to the news?"  
"Funny you mention-," He stopped as a certain someone grinned at him from the steering wheel.  
"Mornin' Marco," Dylan waved at him.  
"Hey!" Marco got into the passenger seat. He looked back to say 'hi' to Jimmy, Hazel, Paige, and Craig. Spinner then jumped into the car.  
"Marco, my pictures from last night will be ready soon. You'll have to come check em' out." Craig grinned at him.  
"Yea-,"  
"I'd like to see them too." Dylan cut in.  
"Cool." Craig smiled at them. Spinner wasn't moved however.  
"Now, as awesome as it was for you two to do that last night, I'm still disappointed. I wanted to win!" Hazel giggled.  
"Like you had a chance, Hazel," Paige turned around to face Hazel, who was sitting behind her.  
"Oh' c'mon, not now, not in front of me, save it, this is a big game." Dylan didn't feel like witnessing a cat-fight at that moment.  
"Is it really a big game?" Marco looked at Dylan's exasperated expression.  
"Sure is! You're gunna cheer on aren't you?" Dylan placed his hand on Marco's leg rather quickly. Marco blushed at the gesture. Dylan lifted his hand back onto the steering wheel, when he realized he had an audience in the back seats.  
  
"Well, you guys go get your seats. I have to go through that way." Dylan unloaded his hockey gear from the trunk.  
"Dylan, good luck!" Hazel patted him on the back then ran to catch up with Jimmy and Craig.  
"Brother dearest, please make this game go back fast, I want to eat at the Dot later, not at this crappy hotdog stand." Paige moaned as she watched Spinner buy four hotdogs. Dylan laughed.  
"Good luck!" Marco smiled at Dylan then began to walk toward Spinner.  
"Wait, Marco?"  
"Uh-Uh... Yeah?"  
"You think you could help me?" Dylan searched Marco's face.  
"Sure, what do you need?" Marco looked at Dylan, and at all the hockey stuff that looked foreign to him. He was confused just looking at it.  
"Well... could you just help me carry that," he pointed to his hockey stick, "and that?" He said nodding toward what to Marco looked like armor.  
"Yeah, sure, where to?" Marco picked it up. They walked to the back of the stadium. Marco walked closely behind Dylan when they got inside. There were tons of guys changing all around him. He blushed, and was really embarrassed. He looked down at his feet as he walked, trying not to stare.  
"Michalchuk! Woo!" Someone shouted behind them. Dylan turned around.  
"Hey Vince," Dylan smiled at him. Marco was surprised, he'd guessed that 'Vince' was maybe homophobe... guess I guessed wrong... Marco continued staring at his feet.  
"Who's friend?" Vince bent down a little, for he was about a foot taller then Marco. He grinned widely at Marco.  
"Urm..."  
"This is Marco." Dylan shook Marco's shoulder in a friendly manner.  
"Marco, eh? What's up, you're not here to play are you?" He laughed at his question.  
"No... just uh... helping out," Marco looked at Vince then back at his feet. Vince had black spiky hair, about the length of Marco's. He was also Italian looking, or Hispanic, Marco couldn't tell. Vince was pretty attractive, and buff. At least that's what Marco took notice too.  
"Cool, you guys are..." Vince asked expectantly. He gave Dylan an 'Aww- right' look. Marco looked up at Dylan, with his adorable nervous eyes.  
"He's my boyfriend." Dylan smiled down at Marco, hoping he hadn't said something he shouldn't of. Marco smiled and blushed again. Vince smiled.  
"Cool," Vince patted Dylan on the back as he walked away.  
"Sorry about that, he's pretty cool. Well I guess I'll see ya' later, sorry for dragging you out here." Dylan said dropping his stuff into his change locker.  
"No, it was cool. Well I'll see you in there." Marco ran off quickly. He wanted to get into the stadium as soon as possible. Old memories freaked out a little.  
He got into the stadium and searched around trying to find everyone else.  
  
"Marco!" Marco turned around. He saw Sean waving at him. "Sean? Hey!" Marco walked toward him. "I didn't know you were here, what's up, who are you with?" Marco looked at him. "With El, all thanks to you, man." Sean smiled at Marco. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well I have to find Jimmy, so I'll catch up to you later, oh' tell Ellie I said 'hi'?" Marco grinned and began to look away. "Yeah, sure. But uh... thanks for all this man." "You shouldn't be thanking me." Marco ran off quickly again. He was good at that.  
  
Author's Note: No cliff hanger! Well I'm sorry it took longer to update, this may have been a short chapter, but it was by far the hardest and took the longest to write. Hope you enjoyed. And thanks for reading, please reviews with your thoughts.  
  
Note: Michalchuk... that's how you spell it right? And for those of you who forgot... or just didn't read it, tszujing, means 'to put the finishing touches on ones hair or clothes. 


	5. The Door Without a Key

Author's Note: Thanks to all the reviews! I've been getting kind of crappy with the updating, and I apologize. Well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah... I don't own Marco... blah ....SNIFF....SNIFF...  
  
Slamming Doors: Chapter Five  
  
Door without a Key  
  
Dylan's game was a success. They won three to one. Marco found himself screaming Dylan on most of the game. Paige even envied his persistency. (She always stopped cheering halfway through) Marco should be on the cheerleading squad...  
  
The holiday season is nearing, and Degrassi is decorated brightly with red and green. Everyone loves the holidays... however Marco convinced himself Santa wouldn't be bringing toys for him this year. Twenty-four, if not more hours, he was going to have to spend in his house with his parents, constant parental advisory. This was going to suck.  
  
"Love the pitcher less and... the water... more, cool, what is that?" Marco sat on the floor cleaning the bottom of his locker. Dylan snuck up behind him like usual. Marco looked up at him grinning; he had a pen in his mouth and couldn't exactly talk. Dylan chuckled at his glowing face. "Lemme help you." Dylan pulled pen out of his mouth. Marco blushed and looked down at his hands.  
"That quote? Ellie gave it to me. She thought I'd like it. It's pretty cool, right? Marco stood up and brushed the dirt of his butt and legs.  
"Yeah it is. So how about me and you see a movie tonight." Dylan pulled a leaf out of Marco's hair... He didn't gloat on how it got there.  
"Sure, what movie do you have in mind?" Marco blushed as he watched the leaf fall. Then he closed his locker, slowly still looking at Dylan's blue eyes.  
"Well I was thinking... what the hell happened to your locker?!" Dylan yelled staring at the orange spray paint on Marco's locker. He rubbed it with his knuckles, and then looked down at Marco.  
"W-well... it was like that when I got here this morning." Marco said guilt fully. He felt like he should be ashamed for the writing. Marco looked at the writing. Q-U-E-E-R. Is what was written so thoughtlessly on his locker door.  
"Did you tell anyone?!" Dylan was obviously insulted.  
"No, it doesn't matter... it's Christmas break... I don't really care anyway." Marco made himself smile.  
"Marco..." Dylan wouldn't have taken it so lightly. Dylan looked at the Italian black-haired boy. He was so brave, but he had no idea of it. He closeted himself... but not the way he thinks he has. He's closed himself from the world. It was like his built a wall around himself. He was beginning to knock down those walls... but he was still so blind, and oblivious, to himself, and just about everyone around him.  
"So what was the movie you wanted to see?" Marco looked at Dylan, and he realized he was staring at him with an accusing yet worried expression plastered on his face.  
"Uh, sorry. Well we'll figure it out when we get there. I'll pick you up at six that way we can stop for food." Dylan dug in his pocket for something, obviously sidetracked, like he'd forgotten something.  
"Right... okay..." Marco stared at Dylan's hands which seemed convinced there was something in Dylan's jeans.  
"Oh' I'll see you then!" With that Dylan ran off, swinging his bag around his left shoulder as he went. Marco stared at the place where Dylan was just standing.  
"Ooookay..." Marco put his backpack on and took one last look at his vandalized locker before walking home. Jimmy and everyone probably walked home without him again... they probably assumed Marco would get a ride with Dylan, as did Marco. However, Dylan wasn't on earth today. When Marco walked out of the school he saw Craig just walking around the corner of Degrassi. Marco strutted after him. He stopped mid-way when he saw Craig handing something to Jay. Jay... why Jay? Why would Craig be giving something to Jay?  
"Yo, Marco!" Marco turned around quickly. He looked at Spinner who was across the street from him. Marco walked across the street and ended up walking home with Spinner. Spinner was getting better, he really was. Marco told Spinner about his date with Dylan later that night. Spinner replied with the usually 'Del-Studly' nickname. Marco laughed when he realized this was the first time Spinner called him that in awhile. The last must have been when Ellie and him went to the beach.  
When Marco got home, there wasn't anyone home. Marco took advantage of that and decided to leave a note and then just go to Jimmy's until six. The less time he would have to spend in that hell-house the better. It was literally like Satan's lair there, no sanctuary at all. Lord Rosiel must be pissed.  
Marco scribbled a note and placed it on the kitchen table. He then ran out of his house. He was wearing the nicest outfit he could find. He whistled and almost danced down the street to Jimmy's house.  
'Joy to the world' was playing in his mind and he smiled widely. He felt safe for the rest of the day.  
  
He arrived at Jimmy's house, but only to find that he wasn't home. Marco figured his dad was home and decided to take him shopping for his Christmas presents. Jimmy wasn't very pleased with his dad's way of showing his affection, but Marco would kill for any affection from his dad right now.  
Marco concluded he would go to Craig's. When he knocked on Craig's door, Joey answered, only to tell him that Craig hadn't come home from school yet.  
Marco was at a loss. He had freedom for the rest of the day and there was no one to share it with. He didn't want to go to Dylan's; he felt it would be rude to intrude on him. His last resort was Spinner. He would've easily walked over to Ellie's but she was enjoying the evening with Sean. Spinner... man oh' man... he didn't want to see Spinner right now. To bad though... cause as fate would have it...  
"Yo, Marco!"  
"Hey, Spin..." Marco turned around; he wasn't even a foot off of Craig's doorstep.  
"Hey, Craig's not there?"  
"Nope... he's not." Marco wasn't very enthusiastic with their meeting.  
"Oh'... What are you doing?" Spinner asked Marco as he watched him gloom fully walk toward him.  
"Where is everyone? Jimmy and Craig..."  
"Will be found on a milk carton next week," Spinner laughed, finding himself amusing. Marco stared at him with a blank expression, not as amused. "Anyway, aren't you going somewhere later?"  
"Yeah, but I don't want to be home right now..." Marco searched Spinner's face for a reaction, he was expecting a train a questions from him, but he just bluntly stared.  
"Oh', well I'm headed over to Paige's house, you wanna' come? You look kind of... pathetic wandering around."  
"Thanks... and no thanks, I don't want to do, that I mean... it'd be rude... to..."  
"Please, be a dude for a second, and swallow your... pride... er whatever just come, loser."  
"Okay..." Marco wanted to come, clearly.  
  
They started walking towards Paige's house. Marco was extremely distraught the entire time, and Spinner couldn't refrain from belching half the time. He said he had to get it all out, or else Paige would smack him. Marco thought long and hard if he and Dylan would ever be like Spinner and Paige. The thought either scared him, or made him smile.  
When Spinner knocked on the door his heart jolted when he saw Dylan open the screen and so gracefully stick his head out.  
"Paige here?" Spinner tried to see around Dylan.  
"Yeah. Hey Marco, thought I was picking you up?" Dylan gave his cute pretend smile.  
"Oh' uh yeah, but actually no ones at my house right now... sorry I didn't mean... to... like... intrude er... yeah..." Marco rubbed his shoulder and blushed.  
"Marco, it's alright. Come in guys." Dylan opened the door all the way.  
Spinner walked right in and sat on the couch. There happened to be a bowl of chips and cheese on the table so he made himself at home. Marco and Dylan both watched this and looked at each other laughing.  
"Well since you here, I guess I'll go change. Urm... I'll be right back." Dylan ran up the stairs to his room, at a speed of two steps per leap."  
Marco stood at the bottom of the stairs completely dumbfounded. He looked over at Spinner and decided to join him.  
"Hey, Spin... since when does Craig hang out with Jay?" Marco asked pondering over that afternoon.  
"Oh' how'd you find out?" Spinner asked with food gushing out of his mouth and onto Marco's shirt.  
"Ew... Spin... what do you mean 'how did I find out'?" Marco shifted on the couch so he could see Spinner's face.  
"Well..." He stopped to stuff his face. "You know how your locker was all messed with?" Spinner said still with food crumbling from his mouth.  
"Yeah... but what does that..." Marco stopped himself thinking of all the horrible possibilities.  
"Well... Jay did."  
"Well... like I knew that... but..."  
"Er... Craig saw them, and he tried to stop them... but he couldn't. Jay told Craig that if he told anyone, that he would do it to his locker too... and he also said he would quote, 'vandalize' unquote Ashley and Manny's lockers too."  
"So then why was he giving Jay something after school?" Marco asked horrified.  
"Oh' right, he fifty dollars."  
"Why... Spinner! Stop stuffing your face and tell me!" Marco nudged him in the shoulder.  
"Ugh, How hard if it to figure out? He was paying him not to vandalize his and their lockers."  
"That doesn't make sense! Why did he have to pay him, he could have just threatened to tell on him..."  
"Oh' right I forgot, if he didn't he said he'd beat the living crap out of you." Spinner wasn't fazed, he just kept eating.  
"Wha... Craig..." Marco felt so guilty now.  
"Oh' crap... fifty bucks... that's actually a lot." Marco just stared at him; he was the kind to have delayed reactions though.  
"Why didn't you tell me this, you idiot!" Marco stood up.  
"Hey now." Spinner licked his fingers to pick up the remaining chips.  
"I have to find Craig!" Marco speed-walked out of Dylan's house and toward Craig's. When he got there an agitated Joey answered saying he still hadn't returned.  
Marco was beyond overwhelmed. Before it was okay, his locker was vandalize, oh' well life goes on, but having Craig suffer for it just down right sucked. He couldn't even pay Craig back until the end of the month. Jay was such an ass hole. How dense do you get, dragging Craig into his own little fetishes. Marco gritted his teeth.  
Marco sat down slowly on Craig's front steps. He jammed his head into his knees. Things were twisting and turning like no tomorrow. One minute he was happy to be himself, and the next minute he was bringing other people down. Life is so unfair.  
"Hey... Marco?" Craig tapped Marco on the shoulder.  
"Craig, Oh' my god, like, I'm so sorry man, I had no idea! You should have told me!" Marco stood up quickly. His face was sincere.  
"Ha ha, about what?" Craig walked up to his door.  
"You know... I'll pay you back I swear..."  
"What... I told him not... arg... why should you have to pay me back? It had nothing to do with you?"  
"Spin said-"Marco was confused.  
"Ignore Spin." Craig knocked on his door.  
"Craig... I know okay... so it's no big deal I have money, I can pay you back. You didn't have to get into it I mean like... I can stand up for my self." Marco wasn't backing down.  
"Right, I gotta' go, don't worry about it." With that Craig closed his front door. Marco was even more upset then before. Either Craig wasn't lying or he was just being really stubborn. He stared at the closed door.  
"Right..." Marco headed back to Dylan's.  
  
"Dude, where have you been? Dylan's looking for you." Spinner hadn't moved from his position on the couch. However he was joined by Paige.  
"Marco cutie, fix your hair it's all over the place." Paige looked at him with that face and that voice.  
"Oh' uhh... where's Dylan?" Marco looked up the stairs.  
"I think he went to your house. Call his cell phone, you two better hurry up though." Marco was guessing that Paige wanted to be alone with Spinner. However, Spinner's only concern was with the food before his greedy paws.  
"Right..." Marco felt out of place... once again. He dialed Dylan's number. He picked up and Marco explained embarrassingly how he had forgotten 'something.' Then Dylan headed back to the house to pick him up.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that... I didn't mean to make you go out of your way..." Marco got into Dylan's convertible. Dylan laughed  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Dylan and Marco rode to the theaters in almost complete silence. When they arrived Dylan bought the tickets. Marco felt bad again... Then like usual Dylan calmed him down. Marco bought popcorn for the two of them.  
Marco always loved going to the movies with Dylan. Dylan usually took his hand in his and they held their hands together the whole time. Marco was always in pure bliss. He loved the little things.  
The movie they went to see was the kind of movie Marco preferred. It was a romance comedy with his favorite actress. Marco cried at the end. He tried so hard to cover it up, but Dylan noticed and laughed at him. He was laughing the entire way out of the theaters.  
"Oh' my... that was good... better then the actual movie I think." Dylan finally caught his breath.  
"Hey, shut up." Marco playfully punched his shoulder. 


	6. The Door without a Key PART 2

Author note: Okay... I'm really sorry about the last chapter.... Something bad happened... The last page was cut off somehow... that's why it ended to suddenly.. and without a note. So I'm making this chapter a continuation due to my computer's illness.  
  
Slamming Doors Ch. 5 and ½  
  
The Door without a Key Part 2  
  
"Hey now, no punching!" Dylan laughed while playing with Marco's hair. The tow of them walked to the parking lot and got into Dylan's black with red stripes convertible.  
"That movie wasn't that bad was it?" Marco giggled.  
"No, not THAT bad... Wait what the hell..." Dylan said as he tried to get the car out of the lot.  
"What...?" Marco looked at Dylan's hand.  
"You've gotta' be shitting me!" Dylan got out of the car, slamming the door shut. Marco, confused, got out of the car too.  
"Oh' my god! Damnit, not now... not now!" Dylan jammed his fist into the hood of his car.  
"Eh..." Marco was a little nervous, he didn't know why Dylan was pissed, and he was kind of scared.  
  
"Someone sliced my tires!"  
  
Author's Note: Okay this is short.... Just because it was actually supposed to be added to the last chapter... sorry.... feel really bad about it 


End file.
